No Shame
by x-beth-bubble-x
Summary: Eve and Claire are restricted by their work schedual and their housemates, will the intimacy in their relationship last?     rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Steam poured from under the crack of the door, the shower was red hot against Eve's pale skin, removing all the knots in her back. It's what she needed with all the stress she was feeling. Someone knocked on the bathroom door, Eve tried to ignore it, and she needed time to herself, but whoever it was wouldn't stop banging on the door.

"What the fuck?" I'm in the god dam shower! Can't it wait?" Eve yelled, washing the strawberry conditioner out of her hair.

"It's Claire, you twat-bag," she said through the door.

Eve swore under her breath.

"Come in," Eve stayed in the shower; she waited until she heard the door click shut before she started a conversation, but Claire was the first to speak.

"Shane and Michael have gone out and I was bored out of my head,"

Eve put her head around the shower curtain.

"So, you decided to invade my shower time?" Eve raised her eyebrow, before checking out Claire.

Claire lent back against the sink, and gave Eve a flirtatious look.

"Do you mind me being in here?" Claire asked.

Eve gave her a devious, but seductive smile.

"I would prefer you to be in _here._" Eve smirked, before disappearing back into the shower. Claire considered Eve's invitation. She quickly got undressed and stepped into the shower. Eve had her back to Claire, so Claire proceeded to kiss up Eve's spine, up to her neck. Eve shivered, and span around, holding Claire close to her. Her hands gently cupping Claire's butt, making Claire shiver, and she kissed Eve passionately.

"You look so sexy with water all over you," Eve whispered to Claire, pushing her against the shower wall, getting straight to the point by teasing Claire's clit.

"What are you doing?" Claire panted, holding on to Eve for support.

Eve stopped, and stepped away from Claire.

"Nothing babe, I've got to work," Eve winked.

Claire groaned in frustration, and screamed slightly.

"I hate you!" Claire sighed, and got out of the shower; she got dressed in to her pajamas, and let Eve finish up in the shower. Claire went into their bedroom; and sat on the bed, under the duvet. She watched a DVD. Eve came in fifteen minutes later; she got ready for work and sat next to Claire.

"I'll make it up to you," Eve said, before kissing Claire goodbye. "Don't wait up for me,"

"Be safe," Claire insisted.

Eve nodded and left. After a while, Claire heard Shane and Michael return from wherever they went. It wasn't long before Claire heard Shane start his X-box up.

"Claire, do you wanna play?" Shane bellowed upstairs. Without answering, Claire slipped out of bed and went downstairs.

"I'll kick your ass," Claire said smugly, taking the second controller, Shane suddenly got competitive. They were up all night, playing Call of Duty, blowing each other up, shooting each other. Basically they weren't playing the game like they were supposed to play the game. They were still up and awake when Eve came home from work at a few minutes past midnight.

"I told you not to wait up for me," Eve said, after she kissed Claire on the cheek.

Claire finished killing Shane and looked at Eve.

"Shane wanted to play," Claire explained, putting the controller down. Eve just nodded and went upstairs to bed. Claire followed her, but when she went into the bedroom, Eve looked severely pissed off.

"What's wrong with you?" Claire asked, sitting next to Eve.

Eve stood up, angry.

"Michael and Shane were seriously drunk, anything could have happened to you. You know that I don't trust Shane when he's drunk."

Claire sighed, holding her head in her hands.

"I can look after myself, I'm not stupid." Claire argued.

Eve just nodded, and climbed into bed, pulling Claire with her. They fell asleep, curled up in each other's arms. It was around five am when Eve awoke, after a dream that made her want Claire. She kissed Claire to wake her up.

"Hmmm…I'm guessing you had another one of your dreams?" Claire mumbled, half asleep, wrapping her arms around Eve's neck. Eve responded by kissing Claire, her tongue finding hers. Claire moaned into the kiss, holding Eve tight.

"Shhhh…" Eve instructed, remembering that Michael and Shane were in the house. Claire shook her head.

"No, they're never quiet with whoever they bring home," Claire protested.

Eve panicked slightly, "they'll crucify us." Eve exclaimed in a whisper.

Claire looked at Eve with a twinkle in her eye.

"It'll be worth it though," Claire smirked.

Eve gave into Claire…


	2. Chapter 2

Eve nuzzled Claire's neck, pulling her closer, enjoying the little yelps that Claire expressed every time her teeth caught her extremely sensitive skin. Claire's hands cupped Eve's perfectly shaped ass. Eve wanted to pin her down but she knew Claire wasn't into all the handcuffs, blindfolds and silk scarves. She liked good old 'traditional' girl on girl sex. It took Eve ages to get Claire to even consider the idea of oral sex. Eve knew it was down to Claire's parents, and how they had brought her up and how awkward and uptight they had been when they found out her and Shane had been screwing around…

Eve shook her head, trying to get the mental image of _his _rough man hands all over _her _delicate, soft Claire.

A wave of possession passed through her and she kissed Claire passionately, waiting for Claire to open her mouth so she could run her tongue over her soft lips. As soon as Eve did that she knew exactly what did that, she knew exactly what had been going through her mind. She also knew that it would take days for Eve to calm down. In an act of care and concern, Claire pushed Eve off of her, although her body was telling her the complete opposite, she was going to listen to her head just for this once. Eve looked at her confused but then groaned in pleasure when Claire straddled her waist, it wasn't even her waist. It was more like her upper thigh. Claire grabbed Eve's hands and locked their fingers together slamming them down on the bed.

"Eve Rosser, I swear to god. You and your jealous tendencies will be the death of is one day…" Claire exclaimed, throwing her palms onto Eve's stomach, making her wince in pain. Eve ran her fingers through her hair, knowing where this was heading. There would be no sex for a goddamn month, never mind just tonight.

"It isn't my fault, I _hate _the idea of him touching you, you screaming his name in pleasure, him marking your body, and it is not my fault."

Claire cringed and rolled off her girlfriend.

"Eve we cannot do this e.v.e.r.y.t.i.m.e we get intimate! It'll kill our relationship. Do I get all bitchy and huffy and possessive over Michael? No I do not. I accept that Michael is your past. Why don't you accept that Shane is my past?" Claire was almost in tears, the duvet scrunched into her tight fists. Eve sprung from her position and wrapped her arms around Claire. Guilt engulfed her at that specific moment. She kissed Claire's forehead and tried to hush her but it didn't work. Claire was in tears, floods of them. She obviously woke the guys because suddenly there was a pounding on the bedroom door and Shane decided to barge straight in.

"What have you done to her now?" he exclaimed, glaring like a douchebag. Eve gave him the same look back, not giving a shit.

"Shane, get out!" Claire hissed behind clenched teeth. Just to annoy Eve, he winked at Claire and gave her a subtle nod before leaving. Eve huffed loudly and mumbled 'asshole' under her breath. Claire turned around and wacked her in the face with a pillow.

"This is why HE does it. To annoy you!"

Eve shrugged, like she didn't really care. Claire screamed in frustration, grabbed her pillow and stormed downstairs. She decided to sleep on the sofa. She couldn't deal with Eve's behaviour tonight. She just wanted to go to sleep. The lounge was cold, but she'd rather sleep in cold than in the bed with Eve.

She woke up shivering full of cold. She couldn't remember grabbing a blanket but someone had covered her with a blanket. She slid off the sofa, and landed on all fours on the living room floor. Half asleep she just collapsed onto the floor. Claire suddenly got squished by a pair of feet.

"Ugh!" she groaned, she automatically knew who it was," Shane! I swear to almighty god get the hell off of me or I will murder you without a second thought."

Claire screamed. Shane chuckled and moved his feet so she could stand up. She glared at him, and dragged herself into the kitchen and put the coffee pot on to boil. She slouched on the kitchen countertop and she heard footsteps above her, and then a stumble and then a crash.

"I'm o-k!" Eve shouted. Shane bellowed in laughter. Claire tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it. she quickly pursed her lips together as Eve made her way into the kitchen. Eve completely ignored Claire and poured herself a mug of coffee. Claire glanced at her, then away. She began walking out of the kitchen when she felt a sharp tug on her wrist. She span around and suddenly lost her breathe due to the fact Eve's lips were crushing hers. Claire wanted to pull away but the way was kissing her made Claire melt into her arms.

"I'm sorry babe," Eve apologised, pulling her girlfriend close.

Claire gave the 'you better be or you are dead' look.


End file.
